Spring Fever
by Wolflover235
Summary: Rin is a Fox Demon, and she's in heat. She just wants to live her life in solitude, is that too much to ask? Demon!Rin. Demon!Sesshomaru.


_**A/N: Well, this came out of nowhere and prevented me from sleeping for the majority of the night. Also, please don't leave reviews explaining the logics of animals in "heat". It's just my own perspective and it is just fanfiction.**_

 _ **Which is why a lot of this is rated M. So I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Not much of a plot, really. Rin's POV mostly.**_

 _ **Also some things I'd like to point out. In the beginning I described Rin's inner demon "Animal" as 2-years old, that doesn't mean she's a 2-year old girl. That is just as in 2-years animal age. Her human age is actually 20 or a little over. Not really logical comparison there but the "2-years old" was just based off of a picture I looked up just so you can see just about her True form size. Once I describe her, you can look up a picture yourself, it's really pretty actually. :)**_

 _ **Or, you can look up my Deviantart account. (WOLF-LOVER321), I made a little reference sheet of Rin in her true form, or at least how I imaged her, if you want to take a look.**_

* * *

 _ **Extra Note:**_

" " = "Speech"

 _Italics " " = "True forms talking"_

 _Italics ' ' = 'Thoughts'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Rin was a fox demon, her hair was a long, silky ebony color, with long furry ears that blended in with it of the same color, with white tips.

She also had a tail, a burdening, annoying tail that made it hard to find the right clothing. The tail was also black with a white tip. Even in human form, she couldn't escape her inner being, but it was easier for self-defense, considering her fox form was inconveniently small.

She lived on her own, since she was a kit. Other demons may wander in a pack, but not Rin. Packs were annoying. Too many rules and limitations.

Mates were the same way in her dictionary, finding a mate felt like enslavement. Mates were eternal, she wasn't going to give herself up to one male for the rest of her life without another choice in the world. Especially if her Heats were going to be the only cause for that.

Rin's inner fox demon was 2-years old, and her second Heat was coming around.

It was absolutely annoying and unpleasant.

Her heat lets off a scent for a 50-mile radius, for any _thing_ near, telling them, " _Here I am. Come get me."_

While other foxes or other female demons in heat would practically prance around, desperately in search of a male at this time, she was affected oppositely about it.

Once again, she wasn't interested in a mate. But her heat would tell other demons otherwise.

During her first heat, demons left and right showed at her doorstep, where she had made a tiny, thin burrow to hide in that only she could fit through.

Now, she wasn't hiding. She had claws and wits, and she wasn't afraid to use them.

To start out her morning was to find some delicious red berries that only grew on certain bushes.

After checking each fruit bush for poison, she found the right berries.

Her ears twitched when she heard the sound of a rustling bush nearby, that definitely wasn't her.

Rin spun around to the face the bush, that seemed to go still the moment it was in her sights.

There was definitely a scent there, and only one reason why it would be there.

Rin swiftly took off in the opposite direction, finding a large, bulky and difficult tree to climb up, before sitting on the highest branch.

She stared down at the ground for any followers.

Then, low and behold, another fox demon approached, stopping right at the tree, looking left and right.

He was an ordinary red fox demon.

After a few minutes, he continued walking straight, keeping his senses on high alert.

Rin took a deep breath when he was out of sight, before focusing down at the handful of berries she had managed to grab before running.

' _And my day begins.'_ She muttered inwardly, before eating a couple of the berries.

Then just as she caught a familiar scent, she felt a furry red tail caress her from behind, followed by a low chuckle.

"Mmm. You think I'm stupid, girl? I can smell you for miles." It was the demon she had just escaped, how had he rounded back without her noticing?

Right. Fox.

"Oh, _you_ must be if you think you're going to mess with me." Rin chuckled lowly in return.

In a quick motion, she stood to face him, punching him square in the jaw.

She had expected the impact to at least throw him off balance from the tree, but her hit barely seemed to faze him.

"Ouch. That tickled." He smirked, before coming forward.

Rin took that opportunity to run, leaping over to the next tree, but the male fox was right on her tail, literally.

At a time like this, she gave into her fox form. While it wasn't very good for self-defense, she could always depend on it for speed.

Her speed barely left trails behind for others to follow, it was almost like she floated through the forest.

 _"Oh. You want it that way, huh? I'm not complaining."_ She could hear the male call from his fox form.

 _'I've got to lose his trail.'_ Rin muttered to her inner being.

Suddenly, she felt a form lunge on her from behind, nearly bringing her to the ground.

Growling, her eyes glowed a bright blue, and a blue colored faux fire enveloped her, causing the red fox to yelp and move off of her.

 _"Leave me alone!"_ Rin growled out, before running again, even faster than before.

She ran for what felt like hours until she began to realize his scent was long gone.

When she finally slowed, she resumed to human form, leaning a hand against a tree, breathing heavily.

"Curse... Mother... Nature..." She panted to herself.

* * *

Good news was, she hadn't been bothered for the rest of the day. She had done well covering up her trails.

Bad news was, night was approaching, and more demons would be on the prowl, and foxes weren't the only ones who were attracted to the luring scent.

When a demon is in heat, it doesn't matter what breed it is, the male just wants to mate it.

Rin decided now that she would return to her burrow, and just hide out for the rest of the night.

It was quite a distance away, however, and the later the night became, the more antsy she was.

Every rustle and twig snap had her head turning every which way.

It didn't give her any time to spot the real threat.

Until the very last moment.

She was suddenly tackled to the ground, thrown onto her back, with another demon looming over her.

This being was much bigger, heavier, and neither she nor her inner fox could make him budge.

"Hello, _Vixen._ Feeling tense are we? Don't worry, I'll take good care of ye."

It was a wolf demon, black hair like hers, and an incredibly reeking odor.

"Get _off_ of me!" Rin snapped, bringing her claws to his face, making a large gash from the side of his forehead, down to his lower eye.

He seemed stunned for a minute, eyes widened, blood dripping down upon her.

Then smirked, "Oh. Ye like it bloody hmm? I can work with that."

"Faux fire!" Rin shouted desperately, sending one flaming hand to his face, the other to his chest.

Finally, enough blue flames scorched his body enough to be forced away from her.

Rin jumped up and ran once again.

"Fox! Get back here!" His voice howled behind her.

After a few minutes of running, she found a tiny space under a decaying log that she easily slipped through.

She was panting already, panic was filling her chest, making her legs weak for running.

The sound of footsteps approached, and Rin immediately held her breath, staying as quiet as she possibly could.

A pair of feet crossed by her hiding spot, hesitating there for a few seconds, before continuing his way.

Rin slowly moved forward, watching and waiting for his form to be far enough away to make another run for it.

His form soon blended in with the darkness, and Rin waited for a few more seconds to ensure he was gone.

Before she could move, however, she felt a sudden pressure on her tail, and she was being dragged out from behind.

"There ye are. Ye know, _you_ may say No, but yer excited, swishing tail here says _yes."_ The wolf had tricked her, similarly to the way the fox had.

Rin lifted her hands to defend herself once again, but he easily grabbed them, and pinned them to the ground.

"Now, now. Let's not make this harder than it has to be. It's only natural that ye give in. Submit, and I will make yer life worth living. Deny me, and, well, ye will be mine either way." The wolf told her, smirking dangerously.

Rin then tried to use her second set of defense, her legs, to move him off of her, but he already had her straddled.

Now, she was barely able to struggle.

"Why do you demons have to be such pigs!" Rin said venomously.

"Why must ye? Keeping all _this_ for yerself. Selfish of ye." The wolf had her wrists pinned with one hand, while running a scrawny hand down her form, making her reply with a sound mixed between a whine and a groan.

 _What the hell, hormones!_

"Ye like that don't ye. Well, I have much more in store for ye. Are ye ready to submit?" The wolf asked.

"Go to hell." Rin replied.

"Hmmm, maybe I will." He replied, before making his descent, his lips inches from hers.

"Step away from the Kitsune." A low, calm voice sounded a few feet away.

The wolf replied to the voice by shooting it a deadly glare.

It was then, Rin got a good look at his face.

He was older, and despite his calm posture, a dangerous aura enveloped around him.

Take about _If looks could kill._

"Ha. Too late, buddy. Get yer own." The wolf said dismissively, returning his focus back on her.

"This is your last chance." He spoke again.

How could this man sound so calm, yet so menacing?

The wolf growled, annoyed, "One second, sweetheart."

"Look ye. I found her first, she's mine to take. Now run along, before ye get hurt." The wolf spoke, full authority in his voice, now facing the new demon.

Rin knew this was her possibly only chance to run, but for some reason, she was compelled to stay and watch this play out.

There was something about this demon. He had silver hair, and unique markings. The markings of a dog demon, no doubt.

The only thing was, he didn't have the crazed look in his eyes other demons did towards a demoness in heat.

"Did ye not understand me, ye dense, son of a-" That was the last words of the wolf demon, before a hand was plunged into his chest, a green glow emitting from the contact.

It took a few minutes, but the green, electric glow finally finished off the wolf, before he was released to fall to the ground.

Dead.

Rin had stood by then, staring at it, then back at the new demon.

He stared back at her with a completely unreadable expression.

"Well. I suppose I should thank you for saving me, but there's only one way you'd want that, wouldn't you." Rin said.

The dog demon tilted his head, "Who said I was saving you?"

Rin's ears twitched, alert, prepared for another approach.

"Maybe I just didn't like the way he was speaking to me. Wolves are vermin to me. Foxes are even lower." He spoke.

Rin's ears lowered in annoyance, "Well, feel free to speak your mind. I'll just be on my way then."

She then turned from him, although part of her wanted to turn back.

This dog demon clearly had no emotions for anything, yet why was she suddenly interested?

Once again, _what the hell, hormones._

When she finally made it back to her burrow, she wanted nothing more than sleep.

Just to think, tomorrow was going to be even worst.

* * *

The next morning, she was literally chased out of her own burrow.

Someone had managed to dig it open, and break in.

Curse her scent giving them newfound strength.

Not only was she out in the open once again, she had to find a new home, which would take days to create.

Right after breakfast, the hunt and chase began.

Hunting for a new safe haven, while being chased by more demons.

She was in her fox form again, making it easier to lose most of them.

Other foxes were harder, however.

They shared her strength and agility, so it was harder to outrun them.

Especially if it was a male overcome with undeniable lust.

Just when she felt she couldn't run anymore, she came upon a familiar figure.

It made her heart leap in her chest.

It was confusing to her, but right now, she was desperate.

Picking up her speed, she caught up to the form, who stopped when she came to his side, and watched as she quickly curled herself behind him.

This demon never ensured any safety towards her, but if he wanted to kill her, he would have done it that night.

Miraculously, the silver-haired dog demon regarded her briefly, before turning back to more approaching demons.

A couple foxes stopped before him, a red one and a white one who had apparently teamed up.

 _"Excuse me. We seemed to have lost our vixen. Hand her over, and we'll be on our way."_ The Red fox spoke.

The dog demon regarded them, before glancing back at the black fox.

Rin stared back at him, almost pleading.

"It would appear she does not want to go with you." The dog demon finally turned his attention back to the two foxes.

The foxes stared at him, mouth agape,

 _"W-well. She doesn't have a choice! She's ours to do what we want, why waste your time with such a troublesome vixen?"_ The Red fox spoke up.

"I believe you should ask yourself that question. Now, unless you don't want to keep your heads, I suggest you leave." The dog demon said.

The foxes stood their ground for a few minutes, before faltering, _"Fine. But know this, girl. You can't hide behind him forever."_

Then, they took off from where they came.

"They're right. I won't keep saving your tail every time a demon wants you. You should find yourself a secure hiding spot, and wait out your heat." The demon agreed, turning back to her.

"Are you saying I should be a coward?" Rin suddenly morphed back to human form to meet his equal.

"I'm saying you should think wisely. You walking around is just an easier way to get jumped. You're spreading your scent everywhere." The dog demon explained.

"Well, I wish it was that easy, but my home isn't any more safer. In fact, it's not my home anymore. So excuse me for trying to survive." Rin snapped openly.

The dog demon narrowed his eyes at her, the first time she felt threatened by his look, however she stood her ground.

He finally relaxed, letting out a deep breath, "Fine. You are the most obnoxious fox I've met so far. I can offer you protection until you find a suitable home."

"Woah. Wait a minute. I barely know you, how can I trust you?" Rin asked.

"You can't. I'm only offering. Since you seem to find yourself back in my presence, it would seem you trust me that much." He spoke.

"I don't even know your name-"

"Sesshomaru." He answered immediately.

Rin was silent for a minute, brought aback by his straightforward answers.

She lowered her eyes at him suspiciously, "And just _what_ do you get out of this?"

Sesshomaru returned her gaze, "You get to leave me alone after you've found your place."

Rin stared at him, deep in thought.

Why was this demon so... Emotionless, unaffected? Did he have a mate she didn't know about?

"Fine. Deal." Rin sighed.

Sesshomaru nodded, before turning to resume his walk like he had never been disturbed.

Rin followed after him, and though she kept her distance for a long time, she couldn't help but observe the dog demon.

His form didn't look very bulk, yet menacing all the same.

His scent... Forestry fresh. Pinewood and ocean water. It was a scent that had her fox excited for the first time.

Not for a mate. She refused to let any part of her think that, but how long would that last?

* * *

Rin was so focused on Sesshomaru's features and personality, that she had neglected even looking at her surroundings for a decent home, and that it was also night.

The only thing that pulled her away, was the persistent growling of her stomach.

"Go hunt if you must, we will be resting soon." Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Aren't you coming?" Rin offered.

"No. Feed yourself." Sesshomaru said simply, before picking up his pace.

Rin glared after him, but sighed. This demon wasn't worth it.

She had smelled fresh water a while back, and decided her dinner would be there, along wih some water.

Ever seen a fox fish? This was it.

She morphed ino her fox form, where she could hear nature a lot better.

She followed the sounds of the river, before the sound was right in front of her.

Taking a long needed drink, she then focused on any life in the river.

Her blue eyes glowed in the dark, enhancing her sight.

Her ear twitched when she heard a fish swimming near.

Rin waited for the right moment, before lunging in heard first.

Lucky first try.

She felt her teeth close around the fish, and she quickly pulled it out of the water, tossing it a good distance away from its safe haven.

The fish flopped around for a few seconds, and Rin contemplated putting it out of its misery.

Then, another thought came to her.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been resting for about 20 minutes.

20 minutes away from the fox.

He began to wonder if she had finally just up and left.

Then, as if to answer his question, there was a light thud sound coming beside him, and he quickly turned his attention to the sound.

The she-fox was back, with a fish she had dropped carelessly beside him, before attending to her own.

"I said feed yourself, fox. I didn't say-"

"Yeah. I heard you. The least I can do after saving my life. _Twice."_ Rin interrupted, "And my name's Rin. Why don't you use it? Or should we continue to nickname each other? _Fluffy?_ "

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, but seemed to have no effect on her.

Rin just turned away from him, and sat down a distance away, picking away at her own fish.

* * *

After her hunger had been satiated, sleep was next on her most-needed list.

Using her long tail as a blanket, she wrapped up into a ball, before finding sleep easily.

She wasn't used to sleeping above ground, but she had her moments where she had no choice.

However, she felt a pair of golden eyes watching her. Deep in his own thoughts.

* * *

The next couple days passed without another encounter from a lust-blinded demon. Rin was beginning to like Sesshomaru's apparent scent that kept others away.

Apparently, this demon was well feared.

She didn't feel threatened though.

In fact, as days passed, she began to feel something else.

Her heat only got stronger before it got better, and for the first time, it was affecting her too.

It only happened near him.

One night, she nearly lost control. And by _nearly_ , she means...

Rin had been restless, and tossing and turning, while Sesshomaru seemed to be sleeping right through it.

Finally, she decided to sit up, but that didn't help.

Her sights set on his sleeping form, and something else took over.

She slowly stood, making her way over to him quietly.

A fox's middle name was quiet.

Then, she lowered herself back down to her knees right in front of him.

For the longest time, she just stared at him, her chocolate, almost golden eyes turning a light shade of blue.

' _What am I doing?! Stop it!'_ Rin tried to gain control over whatever was happening.

Instead, she did quite he opposite.

She reached out to touch his kimono, where his chest would be. Just the lightest touch.

He still didn't awaken, so she continued.

She found herself having to move closer, carefully crawling over his legs.

Another rush of heat hit her right between her legs that made her nearly grind forward.

However, before she could get any closer, golden eyes snapped open, and in a blur, he had her slammed against the nearest tree, eyes now glowing red warningly.

That snapped something in her, but not enough to pull her out of it.

" _Don't._ Do that. Again." He whispered lowly, his eyes returning to their natural color.

Rin smiled, "Or what? Did I hit a nerve?"

 _What the hell, brain?_

Sesshomaru pulled away from her, nearly disgusted, "Rin. Snap out of it. You aren't thinking straight."

"Oh. I'm thinking. _You,_ on me. Letting it all go." Rin smirked, continuing her approach.

"How dare you, fox. You think..." He trailed off.

"You know, I hope you say my name when you're in me. Although I do think Fluffy suits you." Rin said, running her hand down the boa on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru growled lowly, but prevented himself from attacking the female.

Instead, he took off in a blur.

She was too lost in lust to be able to follow after him.

When he was a safe distance away, he slowed.

Her scent didn't bother him, but her words did?!

He knew it wasn't her talking, he was prepared for anything a woman in heat would do.

He wasn't interested to say the least.

He had learned to overcome those scents and leave them be. Why was Rin suddenly any different?

* * *

The next morning, Rin awoke in a completely different spot than she remembered falling asleep at.

She looked around the open surroundings in pure confusion.

"Sleep well?" The smooth voice sounded.

She turned her head to see Sesshomaru approaching her.

Just one look at him, and she suddenly remembered everything.

"Oh my... I can't believe..." Rin stood up breathlessly.

"So you remember?" He asked.

"Oh my gods. S-Sesshomaru. I am _so_ sorry. I-I-I don't even know what came over me, I... Oh my gods." Rin muttered, that couldn't have just been a dream? Why?!

"It all happens to you eventually. Fortunately, I have more control than others. Well done, Rin. You've survived the peak of your heat. A couple more days left." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin was blushing profusely now.

It was like he was taking pride into her embarassment! How dare he!

"You know what. Let's just get going. I'm going to find a new home today if it kills me. I just realized, I can't stand you." Rin said roughly, before walking past him.

'That's not what you said last night." Sesshomaru reminded, clearly amused by her state.

"Shut up!" She called back.

Sesshomaru chuckled, but immediately caught himself.

 _'What the hell has this woman done to me?'_ He questioned himself, before following after her.

* * *

By the end of the day, they had made it out of the forest, into a field of open plains.

Ahead of that was where Rin was focused.

The mountains, a perfect, desolate place.

"Well. There's my home." Rin sighed.

"Hm. Plenty of caves for you to choose." Sesshomaru spoke beside her.

Rin looked over at him. Her anger towards him had long passed.

Why was he still here?

It may just be him, but she hadn't been approached since that day, and she could feel her heat fading. When it was gone, and she found her home, would she _want_ him to leave?

Not just for protection anymore. But something else.

Her heated state last night wasn't all her being a completely different being. It was her deepest desires brought to the surface. She still had control over the situation if she really wanted to.

"Rin." Sesshomaru sounded.

"Oh, yes?" Rin shook herself from her reverie.

"I was saying we could pass through these fields before settling for the night. Reach your new location early tomorrow." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh. S-sure." She managed.

Before he could notice or speak up about her inner silence, she perked up.

"Race ya!" She called out, before leaping into the long grass, transforming mid-jump, before her black form disappeared in the grass.

Sesshomaru watched her as she ran, leaping through the grass without a care in the world. Her form appearing and disappearing in the grass.

In. Out. In. Out.

Rin heard the heavy form following after her, which gave her a burst of adrenaline, picking up her speed.

She didn't have time to turn and look to see Sesshomaru behind her in his own true form, although she kind of wanted to see his true form.

It must be beautiful.

 _'Woah. Wait a minute. Wrong thoughts. Bad thoughts. Stop thinking!'_ Rin chanted to herself as she continued running.

After a while, Rin sensed the end of the fields nearing. She could also sense that she hadn't heard Sesshomaru behind her for a while now.

She risked a look behind her, only to confirm her suspicions.

 _'Where did he go?'_

She focused back in front of her, preparing to stop, when she suddenly found herself running straight for Sesshomaru.

He had somehow gotten ahead, and was waiting for her patiently.

Rin tried to slow down, but it was no use as she completely rammed into him, of course her small form was harmless to his large one.

She shook her form after recovering, before looking up at him.

 _"Hey! How did you get here so fast?"_ Rin demanded.

 _"Just because you're a fox, doesn't make you invincible."_ Sesshomaru answered.

 _"Yeah. But neither are you, show off."_ Rin replied, leaning up against his large paw.

 _"I could quite easily take you on, Rin."_ He said.

 _"Oh yeah? Well take this!"_ Rin growled, as she swiftly climbed up his form.

She was surprised to find that his vital spots that she was sure to get, was covered in layers of fur, but it didn't stop her as she playfully nipped him.

Sesshomaru sighed, inwardly rolling his eyes, before he continued walking, with her still on his back.

* * *

"Sesshomaru. I'm curious. Why aren't you in a pack?" Rin asked.

They had finally chosen a place to settle for the night, and Rin had caught them another fish. Sesshomaru more welcoming of the offer.

"Why aren't _you?"_ Sesshomaru retorted calmly.

Rin breathed a laugh, "I'm a fox demon. We're preferred to be alone. Dogs and wolves however..."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Maybe I prefer to be alone too."

Rin's eyes lowered in confusion. There was something else read in his eyes that only she could see. Had he just left? Or was he abandoned?

She took a deep breath, discarding her fish, standing to move to his side, before sitting down.

"Why?" She asked.

She could tell he had tensed when she came towards him, but remained silent.

"I mean..." Rin started, "Yeah we prefer to be alone, but that doesn't mean we like it. I... I'm not trying to sound weird, but... You being here, has been the best thing that's happened to me. Yeah, you're a reclusive, silent, and sometimes arrogant jerk, but I've never known what it was like to interact with someone until now."

Sesshomaru was looking down at her now, not with his familiar emotionless glare, but something else.

"I am intrigued you feel that way, but after this is done, consider me gone." He finally said.

Rin looked back up at him, shock and hurt in her eyes.

She took a deep breath, trying to contain all the spilling emotions.

"W-well... Have... Have you ever thought about... Settling? You know, a place of your own? I've seen how we travel, you never stop, do you?" Rin asked.

"No. Because that is my life, Rin. I travel to keep my tracks covered. I travel to the ends of the earth if I want to, because it is what I want to do." Sesshomaru explained.

"Which begs the question... What are you looking for?" Rin asked curiously.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her, why did she have to ask so many questions he didn't have the answer to? It's not like he owed her an explanation for his lifestyle!

"Is it me?" Rin suddenly spoke again.

His eyes widened just a fraction, "What?"

"You said you weren't saving my life. Yet here you are, going all out of your way to help me. No one has _ever_ done that. And judging by your expressions, no one's helped you before either. So, is it me?" Rin asked, turning more to face him.

He was quiet, which was enough for her answer.

She moved closer, gently caressing his cheeks, which pulled his attention to her, slight surprise filling his eyes.

"Rin-" He said lowly.

"I know what I'm doing this time. If I'm wrong about this, just tell me to stop." Rin whispered gently to him.

Sesshomaru patiently awaited her movements. He should stop her. This _was_ her, but he should still stop her.

Rin's face was inches from his now, her breath coming out in light pants, like she was struggling with what to do.

Her lips barely brushed against his, barely a kiss.

The second time was more sensual, her lips gently caressing his lower one.

The third time was when his joined in, responding to her kiss lightly.

Rin's hands slowly moved around the back of his hair, bringing herself closer, kissing him a little deeper.

Sesshomaru's hands were gently gliding up her lower back, still seeming to hold back what he was doing.

Rin hummed into his mouth in response, tightening her hold on him, encouraging him to let go. She could sense how much he was holding back, but she wanted to feel all of him. What she could feel forming inside him that night.

After a few more seconds, he did just that.

His grip tightened, and his kisses grew more demanding and controlling.

Rin took the chance to climb into his lap, leaving no part of her untouched.

These emotions, they weren't what she was feeling that night, this was stronger, and she couldn't deny.

This was who she wanted to mate with.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru growled as he found the will to pull away, letting her breathe.

"Don't. Stop. I want this, I want _you._ " Rin panted against him, before going for his neck without warning.

Who knew, this vixen could find his weak spots. He had a weak spot...

He couldn't stop the groan that escaped him as she sent open-mouthed kisses against his throat, nipping here and there.

"Rin!" He growled lower than before, warningly, his last shred of self-control fading.

She was nearing the end of her heat, but was she complete enough to understand the consequences by morning?

"Mate me, Sesshomaru. Make me yours." Rin whispered into his ear, before licking it gently.

That was it.

The last shred was shredded.

In a quick blur, he had her on her back, quickly leaning over her, and claiming her lips.

Rin mewled against his mouth and tongue, as she slowly undid the boa around his shoulder.

The sound of clothing tearing from her body was his only reply.

Then, his mouth left hers, followed by his body, which made her open her eyes to stare up at him.

"Why?" Was all she could manage, her tail instinctively covering her bare front from the coldness.

She watched him through lust blown eyes as he quickly removed of his own clothing.

Remember how she had said he didn't look very bulk or muscular?

Forget that.

He was simply wearing too much clothing.

His Gods-built body slowly revealed to her, had her mouth slightly agape.

Gods, now to hope she didn't start drooling.

"Like what you see, fox?" Sesshomaru smirked.

Rin glared playfully at the name, sitting up to look him over closer.

"Does this answer your question, Fluffy?" She retorted, before coming forward, and making a long stripe up every one of his abs with her tongue.

He made a strange sound, mixed between a growl and a groan, his eyes flaring red.

"Mmm. You taste as good as you smell." Rin hummed, kissing and licking up to his chest, of course stopping to tease a nipple.

Sesshomaru groaned again, before forcefully grabbing hold of her, which made her freeze and tense.

Suddenly, she was turned away from him, until her hands and knees caught her from hitting the ground.

Apparently, just the position he wanted.

Rin breathed out a laugh, partially not expecting the move, as he easily climbed over her body, his chest meeting her back.

His hand ran down her tail that was neatly protecting his destination, before easily moving it aside.

"Prepare, Rin. This may hurt." Sesshomaru warned, lining himself up again, his lips looming over her neck.

"Don't say you're hesitating now." Rin laughed, turning her head as far as she could to look at him.

"No." Sesshomaru breathed into her ear, before he suddenly entered her.

Rin let out a low whine at the overwhelming sensation. Partially of pleasure, the rest in pain.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips against her neck, almost soothingly, already having the urge to thrust deeper into her. "Relax, Rin. Let me in."

Rin groaned at the sensation, _relax?_

He wanted her to _relax?_

"No. Finish." She panted.

For this Vixen's first time, she was definitely taking this well for someone his size.

Without another second's hesitation, he gripped her waist tightly, and forced the rest of him inside her, feeling her walls break and adjust to his size.

Rin nearly yowled out into the night, her arms losing their strength at keeping her up.

She refused every part of her that wanted to fight back against the intrusion. Instead, she accepted it.

Sesshomaru gave her a few seconds to regain her composure, before slowly moving himself against her.

It was still painful at first, but the fire in her body seemed to ignite something different.

When she had fully adjusted, he wrapped one arm around her middle, the other around her front, keeping her from moving anywhere away from him, and began moving against her warmth.

Sesshomaru's lips remained at her throat, and even when their climax came, Rin was expecting the stinging sensation of a Mark.

It never came.

However, her inner demon accepted him. When her climax hit, her body became englufed in the familiar blue flames, spreading over to Sesshomaru's body.

It wasn't a burning sensation, it was a cool and comforting sensation. Rin's fox could choose which persons the faux fire would and would not harm. Sesshomaru was one who would not be harmed.

Once the flames dissipated back within herself, Rin let herself fall to the ground, breathless and exhausted.

She whined weakly when she felt Sesshomaru pull out of her, and carefully moved off of her, soon laying by her side.

Rin turned to him, staring into his, now calming golden orbs.

"That was amazing, Sesshomaru." She smiled, moving closer, "We should do it again sometime."

Her last words faded into a deep slumber, the last action was her tail coming forward, and gliding up and down his waist contently.

Sesshomaru observed it, then back at Rin.

 _Again?_

Was there even going to be an _Again?_

* * *

Late that afternoon, their climate went from cool and forestry, to cold, snowy, and rocky.

Rin was practically prancing around the fresh snow that never melted, plenty of food, streams everywhere, and dozens of caves to try.

She quickly morphed into her fox form, and ran for a low entranced cave that not many demons could fit through.

She disappeared in there for a second, before running back out, resuming to human form, "I think I found it! Isn't it amazing here?"

Sesshomaru observed her carefully, before nodding absent-mindedly. "Quite. I suppose now I will take my leave."

He turned from her then, returning the trek down the mountain.

"Hey. Sesshomaru! Wait!" Rin suddenly chased after him, grabbing his arm in full confusion.

He turned back to her patiently.

"Wha- What do you mean _leave_? I thought that we..." Rin trailed off, staring back into his golden orbs.

They were empty again.

 _What?_

Rin's ears lowered, her chest feeling as though her heart shattered, "But... Last night..."

"I neglected to Mark you for a reason. You were high in pheromones last night. I only provided you satisfaction for the time being. You are still free to find a mate of your own when you are truly ready." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin's breathing quickened slightly, tears threatening to form, "B-but... I thought... You were my mate. Sesshomaru I wanted _you!_ "

"I am sorry, Rin. But just like you, I do not wish to fulfill such obligations. I'm a lone demon, and so are you. I prefer to keep it that way." Sesshomaru said simply.

Tears were definitely falling now, complete betrayal overwhelming her.

He didn't feel _anything_ last night?

"Then go." She managed to muster in a rough voice, strongly laced with her demon voice.

"Rin...-"

"Go! I was right about you. You're nothing but an arrogant jerk! How foolish of me to think you _actually_ cared! Go! I don't need your help anymore." Rin said, before morphing into her fox again, and taking off, refusing to hear anything else from the silver-haired dog demon.

* * *

Animals didn't cry.

This one did.

Rin was all out of tears in her human form, now her fox had some emotions to get off its chest.

For a whole week, she laid in her newfound den. Not moving. Not eating.

 _'Another reason not to have a mate. Once they've had their way with you, they're gone and you never hear from them again.'_ Rin thought to herself.

After a couple more days, Rin finally stood, her fox form taking over, seeming to finally find one ounce of will left for survival.

 _"Well. We were right about one thing. Who needs him? I will not let us lay around here and starve to death over an obnoxious dog demon."_ Her demon told her and they made their way outside.

The snow practically glowed under the sun, which suddenly reminded her of how much freedom she now had.

Perking her ears, she listened for the sound of a stream.

When she found it, she took off through the snow, its depth no match for her outgoing paws.

Catching a fish here was rare, and hard. there were rarely any, and the ones that were there swam fast to keep themselves warm.

After about an hour, she finally caught some food, but before she could contemplate eating it, snow began falling. First slow, then in practically sheets.

Rin picked up her fish, and hurried through the forming blizzard.

It only got heavier, and she could barely see in front of her.

 _'Damn it. What was it you said about going out?'_ Rin thought to her demon, who was failing at directions.

Soon, she could barely see anything above her head, the snow was building faster than she could jump it.

After one last successful bound, she landed in even deeper snow, loosing her footing and falling into its depth.

Rin laid there, panting, tired.

The snow was easily replacing her attempts to get up, growing heavy on her.

With one last failed attempt to get up, she gave into the overpowering blizzard.

Well. She wasn't sure what she'd die of first, suffocation, or a broken heart?

Maybe both.

It didn't matter anymore. As long as she was free from it all.

* * *

Rin suddely jolted awake.

Jolted? Awake? How was that even possible?

When had the snow gotten warm?

Right. She was dead.

 _"Hello, Rin."_ A familiar gentle voice sounded to her.

Rin was too tired to even comphrehend who was speaking. She just managed out, like it was instinct:

 _"Hey Fluffy."_

Then, darkness.

* * *

Rin awoke again, with more of a processing mind.

She was in a dark cave, still in her fox form, but there was a lot more fur around her than she remembered.

She was in a cave inside a cave.

A large dog demon surrounded her form, leaving no part of her untouched.

It was like a furry nest.

He seemed to be asleep.

 _Hey Fluffy,_ She remembers in the back of her mind.

No shock, no arguing with him, just her old plain nickname for a greeting.

' _What the hell. Who does this dog think he is?'_

 _"Rin. He saved us. He still cares. He may deny it, but his dog form is very kind and gentle. He loves us."_ Her inner fox explained to her gently.

Rin scoffed, ' _Please. This demon does not know love.'_

 _"How do you explain this then?" The fox pointed out plainly._

Rin hesitated her answer, glancing over the dog form again.

 _"Are you warm enough, Rin?"_ Sesshomaru suddenly spoke out, lifting his head slightly to face her.

Rin stared at him, still speechless, but simply glared at him, and turned away.

 _"Rin. I apologize for before. I should not have left you."_ Sesshomaru continued gently.

 _"I was doing fine on my own. I was just resting!"_ Rin snapped.

 _"Resting in your soon-to-be-Grave! I know you're upset-"_

 _"_ _ **Upset!"**_ Rin stood, her fur bristling, " _Oh, you haven't seen upset."_

 _"How many times should I say it. I'm sorry."_ Sesshomaru said, matching her tone.

 _"Sorry doesn't count. I chose to sleep with you. Okay? I Gave myself to you. And what did you do? You left. Are you too dense to think that_ _ **maybe**_ _I chose you for a reason? And you out flat rejected me. So, what changed your mind?"_ Rin asked expectantly.

 _"You."_ He replied simply, his voice calm again.

Rin's anger faltered for a split second, before she scoffed and looked away again.

"Rin. Let me see your face." Sesshomaru now sounded in his human form.

Rin hesitated for a few minutes, keeping her back to him.

When she changed back, she remained in her pose.

A hand rested against her shoulder and she tensed.

"Rin. Look at me." He spoke gently.

She hesitantly turned to face him, doing her best to hide the pain in her expressions.

"I didn't Mark you, because I knew of your position. You didn't want that before. Believe me, I _wanted_ to, but... Breed differences got the better of me." Sesshomaru admitted.

Rin scoffed, rolling her eyes, he sure did enjoy coming up with a thousand reasons why he didn't want her.

"But then, you Marked me." Sesshomaru continued, "At first, I didn't know what was happening. I almost thought you were attacking me for some reason. But later, I realized. It's one of the ways your kind Marks. You already Marked me, and I could not keep myself from you. All I thought about the past week, was you."

Rin's expressions had lightened at his words, her mouth slightly open.

"Then, I felt you. You were in trouble, I could feel your panic, then... Nothing. I honestly thought you had died. But I found you. Barely breathing, and I knew. I do care for you, Rin. In ever sense. With your permission, I'd like to stay with you. Start over." Sesshomaru said.

Rin's eyes were forming tears again, the fading angered part of her wanted to deny all of his words, but, old feelings returned.

"So... You'll be my mate?" Rin finally asked.

"Yes." He nodded simply.

Rin smiled, before suddenly closing their distance, wrapping her arms around him.

Happy tears fell free, landing onto his kimono. "I have waited for so long to hear that."

Sesshomaru returned the favor, wrapping his arms around her, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

He didn't waste another second.

Rin gasped at the light pain as she felt his canines dig into her neck, but let out a breath of relief.

Rin could feel his Marking poison set free in her body, and she moaned at the overwhelming sensation.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her, keeping his canines latched onto her neck for a few more lingering minutes.

When he pulled away, he watched as her wounded skin resealed itself, a crescent shaped scar remaining.

 _"See. He cares."_ Her inner fox said smugly.

 _'Shut up.'_ Rin replied to it, before pressing her lips to his.

Their clothes slowly disappeared once again, and this time, their love-making was smoother, and loving.

Forget about everything she said about not wanting a mate.

This one, was perfect.

And if and when her next heat came, she had someone to share it with.

Of course, that wouldn't stop other demons for the same luring scent, but the way Rin's seen Sesshomaru's personality.

She'd kinda like to see them try.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, there you have it. Some one-shot.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
